Love's What you Make it
by justinbieberx
Summary: Ashley Massaro broke John Cena's heart, by cheating on him. Then she was out with an injury. He soon finds love in Torrie Wilson. But what happens when Ashley returns? Please R&R.
1. The start of something new

_My __cousin wanted me to __write this...so i did lol._

_Flashback:_

"John i absolutely love you please, baby i love you." Ashley said

"Wait! You love me?" John asked.

"Yeah more than anything,"Ashley said.

"Yeah right." He replied.

"Babes. I'm being serious, you know that." Ashley said.

"Hmmm, so why did you cheat on me then?" He asked her.

"Well, because it was a mistake."Ashley said.

"What if i cheated on you, what would you do?"John asked.

"Look, i don't know. But baby i really do love you."Ashley said.

"You know what i need to think about this. I'm gonna go and stay at a hotel or something."John said.

"But..."Ashley said, But was cut off.

"But...what?"John said.

"I love you."Ashley said.

"Ohh, Ash knock it off."John replied.

"I'm lost without you." Ashley said.

"Why don't you go and find a new boyfriend. Because we're done!" John said.

Ashley looked sad. "Why? I love you." She said.

"That's not enough."John said. Getting his thing's and walking out the door.

End of flash back...

_**6 weeks later:**_

_**Torrie was working at a shopping market. It was time for her break.**_

_**She walked out and saw John Cena.**_

_**"Hey, is that you John?"Torrie asked walking over.**_

_**"Umm yeah. Hey Torrie."He said.**_

_**"So i heard about you and Ashley." Torrie said.**_

_**"Yeah we broke up." John said.**_

_**"Sorry to hear that." Torrie replied.**_

_**"I mean i can't believe she would do that too me." John said.**_

_**"I know. Really really sorry to hear that."Torrie said.**_

_**"Yeah. Hey look why don't you come round tonight, at mine?" John asked Torrie.**_

_**"Yeah that would good." She smiled.**_

_**"Yeah it would be."John said.**_

_**Torrie's house:**_

_**"Hey Mickie, what should i wear tonight?"Torrie asked her friend Mickie James.**_

_**"Emm, what about that new black dress you bought?" Mickie asked her,**_

_**"What one?"**_

_**"This one." Mickie said holding the black dress up.**_

_**"Yeah. That is absolutely beautiful." Torrie replied.**_

_**"I know." Mickie replied.**_

_**"Okay, i'm going to get changed."Torrie said.**_

_**"Okay hun." Mickie replied. Turning the T.V.**_

_**5 Minutes later:**_

Torrie came out. "How do i look?"

_**"You look stunning." Mickie said.**_

_**"Thanks." Torrie replied.**_

_**"Look i better go now." Torrie said.**_

_**"Okay." Mickie replied.**_

_**John was getting ready. He set out a table with candles and some turkey. With some wine.**_

_**The door knocked.**_

John openend the door and saw Torrie standing their with a smile on her face.

_**"Hey come in." John said.**_

_**"Thanks." She said.**_

_**Torrie sat down. " Wow John you've done this up lovely." **_

_**"Thanks."John said.**_

_**"You know what you look pretty hot!" John said. Torrie blushed.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah."John said.**_

_**"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."Torrie said.**_

_**"Well thank you."John said.**_

_**"So we eating turkey then?"Torrie asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Do you like it?"John asked.**_

_**"Yep, i love it."Torrie replied.**_

_**John smiled and asked. "So you want some wine?"**_

_**"Yeah thanks." Torrie said**_

_**John poured Torrie some wine.**_

_**Torrie smiled and took a sip. " So what are you doing tommorow?"**_

_**"Nothing i guess." John said.**_

_**"Cool,"**_

_**"How about you?" John asked Torrie.**_

_**"Oh me. Nothing just maybe shopping with Mickie." Torrie replied.**_

_**"Cool." John said.**_

_**"Yeah." She smiled.**_

_**After their dinner. Torrie was leaving to go back to the hotel...**_

_**"Bye John, i really enjoyed my self."Torrie said.**_

_**"Me too." John replied.**_

_**Torrie smiled and walked out the door. **_

_**Torrie got back into her hotel room. **_

_**Mickie was lying on the couch reading a magzine.**_

_**"Hey Mick's."Torrie said.**_

_**"Hey hun. How did the date go?" Mickie asked.**_

_**"Good, really good." Torrie said.**_

_**"So did anything happen?" Mickie asked.**_

_**"No!" Torrie said.**_

_**"Are you sure?" Mickie asked again.**_

_**"Yeah postive."Torrie said.**_

_**"Ok then." Mickie said looking back at her magzine.**_

_**"I'm going to bed." Torrie replied.**_

_**"Ok. Night hun."Mickie said.**_

_**"Night." Torrie called from the room.**_

_**Torrie changed into her pajamas...and soon she drifted off to sleep.**_

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Please Review thanks!**_

_**Luv lots Emma xx xx xx**_


	2. Just awesome

Hey back with another chapter..

Torrie woke up from her deep sleep..and looked at the time.

"11:am Ughh" Torrie said moaning.

Torrie's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie it's John. We're all having at party... I was wondering if you would like to come?" John asked.

"Uhmm. Yeah, what time about?" Torrie asked.

"About 8:00." John replied.

"Sounds cool, bye..." Torrie said.

"Ok, bye then." John replied.

Torrie hung up the phone and went to the living room.

--

Torrie got up and looked at Mickie and Maria talking.

"Hi, guys." Torrie said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey sleepy head, You've woken up now?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, are you two going to the party?" Torrie asked.

"What party?" Mickie asked.

"Well I don't know, John just said," Torrie replied.

"Oh. Right." Mickie replied.

"Yeah anyway I'm going to pick out a dress." Torrie said.

"Okay dokey." Maria said.

Torrie coudn't decide what dress to put on...

She finally got one..

"Hey Mick what about this one?" Torrie asked.

"Let's see," Mickie said.

"Yeah beautiful" Mickie replied. Looking at the pink sparkly dress.

"Thanks" Torrie said.

"By the way, what shoes you wearing with it?" Mickie asked.

"My pink ones." Torrie replied.

"Oh. Good that's ok then.." Mickie said looking back at her magazine.

--

"Hey John," Shawn said coming in.

"Hey," John replied.

"Torrie, Mick and Maria coming tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah.." John said.

"Awesome well see you tonight then." John said.

"Ok. Bye!" John said.

"Bye." Shawn replied.

--

_End of __**Chapter**__._

_Please review_

_thank's_

_Next chapter: The party, a certain someone returns,_

_Love Emma x x x_


End file.
